Tia
by powerfulmind16
Summary: The cold night breeze dusted the roofs of the small village with snow. A dark figure crouched on a ledge overlooking that small village. Or at least it would be.. If I were cool enough to be so ominous. My name is Tia, I'm a werewolf. Rated M for potential sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**I started this today and if you guys like it i will keep going. I really need some encouragement to write.**  
** Anything could happen :) I dont own Skyrim or the Dark Brotherhood. I do own Tia.**

Chapter 1

The cold night breeze dusted the roofs of the small village with snow. A dark figure crouched on a ledge overlooking that small village. Or at least it would be.. If I were cool enough to be so ominous. My name is Tia, I'm a werewolf.

Really though, it is cold and it is snowing. And I am on a ledge. But not for a special reason. See.. I'm hungry. And being a... Wolf... Puts me at a disadvantage. People don't feel safe around wolves. They don't let their kids go outside if someone says they saw one down the river. And they certainly don't offer free meals. You might think that being more human than dog, there'd be an exception to the deep rooted fear humans feel for wild animals.. you'd think. But no.. I guess a wolf with a human brain is even more frightening.

I spend my days roaming the fields, throwing rocks at giants and pretending to begin "shifting" in front of travelers who stare too long. How can they tell I'm a wolf, you ask? Its my eyes. I have eyes blue as winters breath. If you can imagine a human with piercing blue wolf eyes.. that's me. Tia. The really hungry werewolf.

Not all people are scared of me though.. I've found a loving home, if you can call it that, with the Brotherhood. Astrid found me when i was a wee pup. Get it? Pup. Cuz I'm a.. never mind. Anyway.. She found me, abandoned by my family. Or maybe I never had one.. Who knows? She took me in and kept me warm.. Fed me. Clothed me. And trained me to _use my powers for good_. Gag. Its not really good I use my ability for. I shift when I please and i go where I please and I always have a home with the brotherhood so long as I always answer their call. And that usually means they need me to scout something or bite someone. Or scare a pathetic human into talking.. Spilling its secrets. I never ask why. I just do as I am told. They like using me to scare people. Astrid says its because if you don't look closely at me you'd think I were human. I'm not particularly tall or noticeable.. my hair is white blonde. As is my wolf form. A white wolf with blue eyes. I think I'm gorgeous.

Anyway. I walk in they don't realize what I am and then I snarl. They see my eyes.. And they know.. I'm here to eat them.I don't actually eat people. Unless they're cooked. No. Not really. I eat normal human food. After all.. I am mostly human.

So there's my back story. Orphan, raised to be scary and work for.. Well.. For lack of a better word.. _Assassins_.

Tonight though.. I'm looking for food. After food... Astrid has sent me on a spying escapade.. I'm to look for a mage that specializes in the art of_ dimension bending_ if you can believe that. I've never heard of it. Neither had Astrid, not till recently. So here I am.. Waiting. For.. Something. Not sure what. A flash of light perhaps? A magical sounding boom of sorcery? I don't know.. I'm too hungry to think.

_Food. Food is where it all begins. I was hungry. And so was the wolf._


	2. Chapter 2

Tia inhaled deeply. The air smelled of freshly baked pie and cinnamon. _How delicious.._ _pie._ Slowly she began making her way down the face of the ledge she had been standing on. The wolf in her making her more able to scale the wall than a human would have been. She was more agile than you or I would be. Her blood runs hotter as well, so in the cold of the winter Tia never needed to dress warmly. Which suited her, she preferred to wear the pelts of the animals her wolf would kill on full moon nights, the nights she couldn't control it; the nights the beast controlled her. She wore them to remind herself, and anyone who saw her, that she was an animal herself. Astrid hated that she dressed like that.. but what did Astrid know? She couldn't understand.. _not really. _Besides, Tia didn't like the outfits the brotherhood wore. Black and scarlet. How doom and gloomy.

Tia approached the village. The smell of food growing stronger as she did. Her stomach seemed to growl louder the closer she came to the source. It wasn't long before her nose had led her to a windowsill with a steaming pie on it. A pie. In the window. Just sitting there. Waiting. Humans! Tia spat in disgust. So scared of what they don't know, scared of the wild.. but stupid enough to leave a beacon of deliciousness out, calling to the hungry. And she was hungry, but who else was lurking in the woods that night? In the dark on the outside of town.. What else was out there? Tia didn't eat people, but she knew of several evil things in the dark that _did. _The least she could do for these pathetic beings was take the beacon. Eat it. So it wouldn't attract anymore animals to the little village.

Tia reached for the pie. The warmth of it tickled her finger tips. And she would have eaten it. She would have savored every last bite. She would have left the little village in peace, licking her fingers as she went. But that wasn't going to happen. Not this night.

"WOLF!" The cry pierced the night. Tia looked up just in time to see a child dash away from behind the pie, screaming as she went, "A WOLF GIRL IS OUTSIDE! SHE'S TRYING TO GET IN!"

_Fuck, _Tia hissed, snatching her hand away from the delicious pie. Torches began to light in each house as the child's screams turned into women crying and men hollering back and forth to each other. It wasn't long before the whole street was lit up. There was no hiding from these people. They were prepared, Tia gave them that. _Props to the neighborhood threat awareness. _Something about this situation made Tia think that maybe the pie wasn't a stupid human mistake. Tia crept back around a corner and ran as fast as her human legs could carry her in the general direction of _away. _

"There she is!" Came a voice from the left, "I see her!" Came a voice from the right. _They were everywhere._ Tia couldn't run fast enough. Her legs were heavy, her lungs burned. _Curse this form! _The wolf was ready. Ready to tear through the soft bodies of the men that were surrounding her. Ready to race away faster than any horse could run. _Ready._ She stopped running. The voices of the men grew louder, drawing closer to her.

"Leave me alone!" she growled, a last warning to the innocent men. They just wanted to protect their wives and children. But they didn't back away from her and let her leave. They each came closer and _closer, _their torches bright against the black sky; voices loud and angry. They cursed at her, calling her names and urging her to die at their hands. _Humans. _They were stupid to think they could scare her.

Tia closed her eyes and dropped to a knee. The power of the wolf surged within her. She had to let it out slowly or it would over take her. She could kill everyone, man and woman and child alike. The wolf felt no remorse.. _no mercy. _One by one Tia lowered her mental gates, allowing the wolf her freedom. First mentally, then physically. There was only one gate she had to keep closed. The one that gave her control of her own body. It was that gate that the wolf wanted most. And it was hard to keep her out. In fact, it was tempting to let the wolf in. The power Tia felt on full moons was immense. She would become engorged with it.. _drunk._ But the change was only for a night. Tia had woken up covered in an innocent humans blood far too many times, and the guilt she carried from that was greater than the pleasure she got from freeing her inner most darkness.

Her body began to shake. Growls slipped from between her lips as the change began. The men surrounding her stepped back, she couldn't see it, but she felt it in the ground. Her blood boiled in her veins, getting hotter and hotter. The bones in her body shifted and cracked. The sound of it was sickening to those that could hear. The change was over almost as soon as it began. Tia stood before the men of the little village, no longer the small wolf eyed girl she had been, but the massive, vicious wolf she was.


	3. Chapter 3

**I had a really hard time writing the actual "Fight Scene" here.. so.. bear with me as i explore that. Practice makes perfect.**

**I do not own skyrim. I own tia. As always.. please leave feedback! Id love to hear your thoughts an ideas. **

Tia stepped forward. Nose pointing to the ground. The muscles in her new form rippled with power. The men around her were tense, she could _smell_ their fear. Tia took a single step forward before tossing her head towards the night sky, a fierce howl tearing from her throat. She eyed the villager closest to her, the young man shook with fear in her gaze. He wasn't a very large man, after all, Tia was nearly as tall as he, and looked to weigh several times what he did. Snapping her jaws closed, Tia took two steps towards the man, terror clear in his eyes. He stood fast, bracing himself. _A brave man_, Tia thought. She lowered her head, ears pulled back, her sharp, white teeth exposed, a growl rumbling in her chest. _Go away_. But he did not. He did not listen to his instincts, the ones telling him to turn tail and run. The instincts telling him that his small village could not defeat such a foe as she. He raised his torch to her, illuminating her face. The wolf's ice blue eyes gleamed hungrily in the light. The small mans eye flicked to the side, a small gesture, but she caught it in time. Tia spun around as a sword swiped past her ear. The humans think they're clever. Tia snarled at the man responsible, he had crept up behind her while she was attempting to scare a man to safety, thinking he could catch her off guard. Frightened, he swung his sword at her again, but he was slow.. _untrained_. Tia caught his arm between her teeth, the taste of his warm flesh and blood on her tongue. He cried out in pain, watching her with frightened eyes; he stood paralyzed by fear. _Waiting._

The air was still and quiet, the wolf in Tia wanted to tear the man's arm off. To consume the warm meat he was made of. His blood hot and wet as it slid off her tongue, spotting the ground. It would be so easy too, to rip him apart. _Human's are so soft.. so warm.. delightful_, the wolf whispered to her. Tia could see in her mind's eye what would happen if she gave in to the wolf. She could _hear_ it, children screaming.. wives crying. Blood splattered on the sides of houses. And her, standing above them all, blood running down her chest, matting her fur. The lights from the torches lay on the ground surrounding her, casting her shadow across the bodies strewn through the streets.

Tia blinked, clearing the images from her eyes as she released the man's arm. He stumbled back from her, eyes wide with surprise. The wolf licked its lips as the man, holding his wounded arm, backed away. _Disappointed. _Tia shook her head, ridding herself of the thoughts. It wasn't right to be so tempted to kill these people and for what? _Fun? _These people had homes. They worked hard to survive. And survive they did! Tia glanced around at the sturdy houses with neatly thatched roofs. The gardens strategically placed behind fences to keep the playing children out. Flags for the town store flapped in the dim light of the torches the men still held. She looked around at each of their faces, taking several steps back. _The wolf was going to kill these innocent people for sport, _Tia thought. Had she not been there to stop it.. The images the wolf had shown her before flashed through her mind. _I can't believe I considered... _Tia didn't have time to finish her thought as several of the men surrounding her had decided it was time to stop standing around.

They came at her slowly, spreading out. Trying to find her blind spot. The men each taunted her to get her attention from the other; they were working together. _Hunting. _Tia's mind raced, conflicted, as the largest man in the group stepped forward. In his hands he held a massive hammer; it was worn with use, and smelled of blood. Tia tensed, anticipating his attack, as she watched the hammer lift into the air. The man heaved the hammer down, aiming for her skull. She waited till the last moment, using the power and agility of her wolf form to dodge the strike, and lunged for his throat. To her surprise the huge man diverted her attacked, causing her to miss her mark. _He's fast,_ she thought, _for a human his size._ Tia circled around, waiting for another opening to strike. For just a moment the hulking man glanced away from his opponent, Tia seized the opportunity and sprang. The man reacted quickly to her movements, dropping his weight and letting her continue over him. _Fuck, _Tia cursed to herself. She spun herself in the air just in time to use the wall behind the man as a spring-board, and before the man could react, sank her teeth into the back of his neck. Tia growled viciously, and for a moment, she was the wolf. The mans cries triggered no feelings of mercy from her as she felt his neck snap in her tightening jaws. His body went limp. Unable to control herself, she shook her head violently back and forth, tearing the flesh and spine from his neck; sending blood spattering across the faces of the men who still watched. Tia turned to the rest of the group, the flesh of the man still clasped in her jaws. Her eyes blazed with newly awoken blood lust. Tia charged forward, dropping her prize, she no longer saw in the faces of the men their crying children and screaming wives; she saw them as they were to her. _Prey_.

_I am hungry for the flesh of men stupid enough to challenge me, _the wolf sneered. Power and hunger raged through her, driving her forward as she took the lives of men that had sought to kill her.


End file.
